Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus for communicating converted data.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a technique for transferring data stored in a communication apparatus to another communication apparatus using wireless communication has been practically used. Since a data storage unit of an apparatus generally has a limited space, when data in a large size is transferred, the storage unit may not have enough free space for the data and thus cannot transfer the data to another communication apparatus. To address this problem, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-114755 discusses a method in which a conversion unit of an image capture device that reduces a data size to the minimum is previously selected to perform data conversion prior to starting transfer.
However, even when the data size is reduced by performing the data conversion, the data size cannot be always made smaller than the free space of the data storage unit of the communication apparatus, and data transfer can fail. Since the data conversion processing generally requires time, it is not desirable to stop the data transfer after the data is converted.